


Are You Trying to Tempt Me, Detective?

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: 2020 gif drabbles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe being a minx, F/M, Lasciviousness, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe love to play the game.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: 2020 gif drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Are You Trying to Tempt Me, Detective?

Lucifer smirked over at Chloe as he strode across the living room, his index finger absentmindedly raising to his mouth. His tongue snaked out to lick up the stray drop of whiskey from the long, slender digit before he closed his lips over it, his eyes still trained on his detective. 

It had become a game for them lately, seeing how far they could push each other before one of them broke. It was his favorite game, winner got to be on top. Either way, they both won. 

He chuckled softly as he observed her, the way her chest heaved as he sucked on his finger. Her lips parted, pupils dilating slightly. He was sure he had her this time. He pulled his finger from between his lips with a soft, wet, pop, lips twisting sinfully as he settled on the couch beside her.

“Are you okay, darling?”

Chloe batted her eyelashes at him as she snuggled into the circle of his arms, her hand sliding up his thigh as she leaned in to press her lips to his ear.

“I was just thinking…there are so many better things for you to be doing with that tongue, Luce.” Her hand grazed over his lap, fingers teasing over his cock through the fabric of his pants. “So many things you could do with that finger, too.”

“Oh, my word. Are you trying to tempt me, Detective?” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed a glowing red as Chloe palmed at his quickly growing erection, his restraint slipping by the second. Oh, she was a tricky one when she wanted to be, and he loved it. 

“That depends.”

“On what, dearest?”

Chloe pressed a kiss to his throat, just below his ear, before she pulled back to look at him, her eyes dark with desire, a sly grin playing on her lips.

“Is it working?”


End file.
